Misgivings
by GAlinda With A 'Guh
Summary: A relatively simple case turns out not to be as it seems when Calleigh and Natalia find themselves in danger, trying to find a key suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok. this is my third story. hope u like it! i have no idea where it'll go... i just write what comes to mind... anyways, enjoy! :P  
>***I own nothing!***No copyright infringement intended!*** <strong>

Everything started normally that day. It was early on a Saturday morning. Being Calleigh's first day-off in months, she was enjoying as much sleep as she could get. Suddenly, her beeper started beeping.

"Oooh… What now?..." she said to herself with a sleepy voice. She caught her beeper and moved her long blond hair out of her eyes in order to see the number. _639? That's Horatio's number… I'd better call him… _She thought and got off the bed. She went to the kitchen and started making coffee while dialing the number.

"Horatio? Hey. I just got your call." said Calleigh when Horacio picked up the phone.

"Calleigh. Yeah. Listen, I know it's your day-off and that you need it a lot but we are short-handed down here." he said apologetically.

"Oh, ok. I'm on my way." said Calleigh without thinking her answer. _It's my job. I must be there when they need me. And that includes my day-offs…_ She thought while answering to Horatio.

"I made sure you take a minor case." said Horacio to make her feel better about having to work when she wasn't supposed to.

"Cause it's my day-off?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes. It's a shop-lifting five blocks away from your apartment. You'll be done pretty soon."

"Ok. I'll head there right away!" she said happily with her sweet voice.

"Ok. Oh and Calleigh?" added Horatio.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." he said and Calleigh imagined him putting on his glasses.

"No problem, Horatio." she answered smiling, hung up the phone and sighted.

_Ok, it's 8:30. This means that I have half an hour to go there before another complaint is added against me in my file… Horacio will definitely not like that… So, ten minutes to take my morning shower and another ten to fifteen to get dressed. That leaves me with five minutes to go to the crime scene… What if I reduce the shower time to five minutes and the dressing time to ten? Then I'll have fifteen minutes left… _She was thinking while she was walking around the house and doing little things like turning on the heater for her shower and drinking her coffee. She finally decided that reducing both shower and dressing time had never worked for her in the past so she just did everything as fast as she could without a specific schedule.

~~Thirty Minutes Later~~

"CSI Duquesne." Calleigh identified herself while showing her badge to the very tall -and pretty handsome- police officer who was standing in front of the yellow tape saying 'Police Line. Please Do Not Cross'. The young police officer smiled kindly, raised the yellow tape and let Calleigh get in the crime scene.

"Thank you." whispered Calleigh as she passed through and requited the smile.

"Hey Cal." greeted Natalia who was already there, processing the scene when she saw Calleigh approaching. "Thought you weren't working today."

"Hey." she replied while putting on a pair of latex gloves. "Horacio told me that you need some extra hands here." she continued smiling.

"True... Hey, police officer's kinda cute, huh?" said Natalia and winked.

"I know." replied Calleigh while glancing at the young policeman. "I'm already taken though." she continued without taking her eyes off him.

"Girl, I feel sorry for you." teased Natalia.

"Ok Natalia. That's enough of these." said Calleigh and smiled. "So, what do we have here?" she added.

"Yes. Um..." Natalia cleared her throat and continued: "Nothing special... Somebody broke in early in the morning. Around 6am. Stole about 70$..."

"That's it?" asked Calleigh who was surprised about how simple the case was. "No shooting?"

"Yep. We'll be done in a couple of hours." answered Natalia.

" Have you started processing yet?"

"I checked the area around the cash register for prints. Apart from the owner's, I found an extra set."

"Well... You think our thief was naive enough not to wear gloves?"

"Could be... They don't pay as much attention as they used to..." said Natalia with a kinda sad look on her face. "I was always fond of challenges." she continued.

"Yeah... That's true. Our job is becoming simpler and simpler. Next thing you know, they'll be leaving their business cards behind!" said Calleigh who also thought a little bit of challenge in the work field was always fascinating. "Anyway... Have you started taking photos yet?" she continued.

"No. Not yet. I was just about to." answered Natalia.

"Never mind. You go talk to the owner and see if there are any witnesses. I'll take the photos and finish processing."

"Okay. Oh. And you might wanna check the big freezer in the back too. Something smells awful there." said Natalia and left to go and talk to the owner of the store.

As she walked away, Calleigh caught her hair up in a pony tail. She didn't want any of her hairs possibly compromise the entire case and put it into questioning. She then grabbed her camera and started shooting. The lock of the cash register was clearly smashed open and so was the entrance door. As she was walking behind the counter, she noticed a cigarette but. She took a photo and then picked it up and placed it with the rest of the evidence.

Calleigh looked at Natalia and the shop owner who were talking as she walked to the back room. Natalia was right. There was an awful smell back there. Calleigh thought that if she stayed any longer it was very possible she was going to pass out. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand, turned on her flash light and started searching for the source of that unbelievable stink. There it was. A very old refrigerator was standing in the back corner of the room. It was locked with chains and the locket seemed like it hadn't been opened for a pretty long time. She took a photo of it and then one of the locket. She was about to process it for prints when she hear shouting coming from outside. She sighed and exited the room.

"Sir! Sir you can't go in there! It's an active crime scene! Sir!" Natalia was shouting at a man who was trying to go inside the shop. The man pushed Natalia who lost her footing for a moment.

"Excuse me, sir!" said Calleigh who exited the store and approached him. She tried not to be too abrupt. "Sir, you do realize that I can have you arrested for assaulting a police officer, right?" That seemed to calm him down a bit. "Now why don't you tell me what it is that you want?" she continued once she saw that the man was no longer trying to push his way inside.

"Are you with CSI?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm CSI Duquesne. How can I help you?"

"I need to go inside."

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell. I just wanna go inside!"

"Sir, I can't let you go inside. It's a crime scene and no one is allowed to enter."

"But-"

"No 'but'. Unless you tell me who you are and what you want, I can't do anything for you." The man was about to answer but Calleigh gestured him to stop with her hand.

"Anybody hears a ticking noise?" she asked looking around.

"I don't hear anything..." answered Natalia.

"Now it's to late." said the man.

"Too late for what?" asked Calleigh. "What is it?"

"At this point, you might wanna run." he said and run away as fast as he could.

"What? Sir!" yelled Calleigh but she realized there was no point in doing so. A few seconds later, she told Natalia to take the crowd away from there as fast as she could.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to check inside." replied Calleigh.

"Check for what?"

"The bomb." she said and walked inside the shop.

"No way!" said Natalia who ran and stood in front of Calleigh so that she couldn't move any further. "you are not going in there! Especially if there's a bomb!"

"Natalia, please just tell the people to move away from here." The ticking sound was becoming more and more frequent.

"Calleigh, there isn't time! Come outside! Please!" said Natalia and grabbed Calleigh's arm. Suddenly, the noise stopped. "That can't be good." whispered Natalia and pulled Calleigh away. The two women ran and started moving the crowd away from the scene. It was then that the whole shop exploded making a very loud noise that nearly deafened everyone.

**A/N: OK... hope u liked it. i'll write more when i have free time :D  
>Thnx 4 reading! Plz review! TBC <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. :D i had free time today so i thought 'why not?' anywyas, hope u like it! thnx for the reviews on the first chapter D:  
>***I own nothing!***No copyright infringement intended!***<br>**

~~Meanwhile Elsewhere~~

"Oh man! That's ugly!" Ryan was looking at a man whose head was smashed his insides were exposed to everyone.

"I see you met our victim." said Eric who approached.

"Well, I can say with certainty that he died due to blunt force trauma to the head." said Ryan.

"That, or he died because someone poured his insides out." replied Eric with a bit of irony i his voice.

"We can't be sure until I examine him, can we boys?" said Alexx who had just arrived at the scene.

"That's also true." said Ryan and added: "I'm gonna talk to H. See if he needs something."

"Yeah, you do that." said Eric and turned to Alexx. "So? What do you think happened first? The blow to the head of the disembowelment?"

"There is no way for me to tell you just yet. I'll have to get him back to the morgue to examine him." answered Alex who was checking the man's pupils and liver temperature.

"Ok then. I'm going to check the perimeter for any evidence."

"Ok honey. I'll let you know if I need anything." said Alexx as Eric walked away while putting on an other pair of latex gloves.

"Horatio. You need anyhing?" asked Ryan while walking towards Horacio who was standing with his hands on his hips wearing his trademark shades.

"Mr. Wolfe." he said and looked at Ryan. "Is that the one who found our victim?" he asked showing a young girl in her early twenties who was standing a few meters away from them.

"Yes." aswered Ryan.

"Why don't you go ask her some questions?" he asked with his ususal tone.

"Yeah. Ok." replied Ryan and left. As Horatio watched Ryan approaching the witness, Eric searching for evidence and Alex helping get the body in a plastic bag to move it, his phone rang. "Cain." he answered. "Ms Boa Vista. What's wrong? What? When? I'll be right there." he hang up the phone and walked quickly towards Eric. "Eric, are you done here?" he asked.

"Hey H. I'm just bagging the last piece of evidence."

"Good. Get in your hammer ad follow me. There's been an accindent."

"Accident? What accident?" Eric didn't know what to think. And then it hit him. "Is Calleigh alright?" Horacio didn't answer. "Is Calleigh alright?" he yelled.

"I don't know, son." said Horatio and added: "We better go and see. And fast." he got into his car.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something?" asked Eric.

"They have already called one." he replied and started driving.

~~Back To The Exploaded Shop (5 minutes before Natalia informed Horacio)~~

The bomb had destroyed everything. Every last bit of evidence they had collected was lost. But Calleigh and Natalia didn't care about the evidence now. What they wanted was to check if everyone was ok. There was a constant humming noise in the air. Natalia got up slowly. Her head was spinning and everything was just a blur. She waited until her eyes and ears were adjusted to the atmosphere. It was then that she realied what was actually going on. People were running and screaming. Some of them had fallen down. Some were still trying to cover themselves with their hands or any other useful object. And some were not moving. She scnned the area for Calleigh.

_She can't be too far._ She thought. _She was right next to me when it happened_. She saw her. Calleigh was sitting on the street a few meters away from her. Natalia got up. She was still felling dizzy and she found it difficult to stand and walk. After some trying, she managed to get next to Calleigh.

"Cal. Are you ok?" she asked cocerned.

"Natalia. Oh thank God you are alright! I was beginning to worry." said Calleigh when she saw Natalia.

"Are you ok? Your head is bleeding." she said ignoring what Calleigh had said.

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You'll probably need stitches. The cut is pretty deep."

"Natalia. I'm just fine! It's the others we should be worried about right now. Not ourselves." said Calleigh and got up. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." said Natalia "I'm gonna call Horatio. Ok?" she continued.

"Ok."

Natalia dialed Horatio's number. "Horatio." she said when he picked up. "There's being an accident. There was a bomb and it exploaded. Just five miutes ago. Ok. I'll call the paramedics." she said and she hung up. "Horatio's on his way." she said when she found Calleigh. "How bad is it?"

"Very." answered Calleigh who was helping an old woman get up. "Are you ok, ma'am?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's my daughter and her little girl I'm worried about." said the old lady.

"I'm sure they are alright. What are their names?" asked Calleigh.

"My daughter's name's Alicia and my grand-daughter's Penny. Please tell me that you'll find them."

"I promise you, we'll do our best." said Natalia and added: "What do they look like? And, can you remember what they were wearing?"

"They are both brunettes. Long brown hair and big, round, green eyes. Alicia is wearing... um... jeans and a yellow tank top and Penny, well. Penny is wearing her favorite pink T-shirt and jeans." said the lady.

"Ok. Thank you very much. We will notify you as soon as something comes up. Now, you should go to the paramedics to check if everything's ok." said Calleigh.

"Ok. Thank you. Thank you so much." said the lady and left.

"So, I guess we have to find them." said Natalia.

"And hope they are fine." said Calleigh while touching the cut on her forehead. It was deeper that she thought.

"Don't touch it. You might infect it. And please go and have it checked." said Natalia while pulling Calleigh's arm. Calleigh was ready to give up, agree with Natalia and go to the paramedics when she saw Horatio's hummer arriving.

"Horatio's here." she said.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to check the cut." said Natalia.

"I will. But there are more important things to do right now. I'll go see if anynone needs help." Calleigh walked away leaving Natalia alone to inform Horatio and Eric.

"Natalia! What happened?" asked Eric who practically ran towards her.

"I don't know. I- There was this man trying to access the crime scene and then a tickig sound was heard and before I knew it, the whole place is blown into pieces!" Natalia was still shocked.

"Ms Boa Vista, are you ok?" asked Horatio.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Calleigh?" he asked.

"I don't know. She said she's going to check if she can be of any help." answered Natalia.

"She's down there." said Eric and ran to her. "Calleigh!" he yelled. Calleigh turned her head.

"Eric!" she exclaimed. Eric took her into his arms.

"I'm so glad you are ok. When H told me about the accident, you won't believe how I felt. I thought I was gonna lose you!"

"Well. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine." said Calleigh with a smile on her face.

"Babe, we should get you to the paramedics. This cut here looks deep." Calleigh sighed.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going!" she said but before she could take a step, she passed out in Eric's arms.

**A/N: hope u guys liked it. feel free to tell me if there r any misakes or anything :D  
>Thnx 4 reading! Plz review! TBC<br>P.S.: being exams period, it'll probably take a while for the third chapter to be up...  
><strong>


	3. Author's Note

Heeey! It's me! I hope you didn't forget me! :P Anyways, I'm sooo sorry this is not an actual update on the story but I'd just like to let you know that an update is on its way! I've been working on it as we speak! Also, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated for like ever! I was a senior in high school up until a couple of days ago and the final exams are the most important thing! This means I had to study like I had never studied b4! :P But -on the bright side- finals are finally over! **Yay! **So from now on, I'll try to update more often! A **lot** more often! :D :D

Also, I'd like to take a moment and thank all my reviewers which is something I should have done way earlier and I really dunno why I neglected it for so long! So, thank you:

**Anon**: My very first reviewer! :D I hope you'll keep on reading!

**Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie**: Thnx for reviewing! :) Hope you'll read the rest!

**ncis119**: I'm so glad you like my story so far! :) Thank you for ur review!

**ajay1960**: I hope you will keep looking for those updates! :P They r coming soon! Well- as soon as possible..:P

**elislin**: I'm happy u like my story! :) Thnx for reviewing!

**Sammi H Maiya**: I'm so glad u like my story! :D More updates coming soon! :)

**keonquil**: haha I do have a thing for cliff hangers! :P I'll try to cut down a bit though.. It must be pretty annoying. Also, thank u for correcting me on the spelling of Alexx and Horatio's names! :)

**d6410**: Thank you for reviewing! Glad u like my story! :) I hope you'll keep reading!

P.S.: Some of you guys don't have an account so I have no idea if you will keep checking this story out and reading it... Anyways, if you do, thank you! If you don't, thank you again for reading it so far! :) :)

Last but not least, I'd like to thank everyone who has added my story to their alert and favorites list! :D (I'm not going to list them all here. You guys know who you are! :P)

So... THANK YOU ALL! :D YOUR REVIEWS CERTAINLY PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE! And btw, I really hope you haven't given up on me or my story! I promise I'll update soon! :D


End file.
